My Number One Crush
by Hemlocke
Summary: A new school boy decides to have a crush on Monou Kotori. Fellow schoolmates tell him why he shouldn't tempt fate.
1. My Number One Crush

#1 crush: prologue

My Number One Crush 

(Chapter 1)

Ritsu wandered aimlessly in the school hall. He was early, but well, he needed the time to explore and familiarise himself with the place. " Of all times to change schools, it had to be the middle of my freshman year," he muttered to himself. 

"Hey, new boy aren't you? So, where're you going?" Ritsu stumbled forward slightly after being on the receiving end of a hearty slap on the back. "Oomph! I'm going to the science lab after assembly, but I have no idea how to get there. By the way, that hurts..." Ritsu massaged his now sore shoulder, whatever happened to the good old-fashioned bow? He glared at his attacker, a stocky boy about his age with a wild mop of hair on his head. 

"You gotta forgive Hachi. He's a little excited coz we've been hearing about the new boy since last week, see, and he desperately needs a good friend to suffer along with him on the soccer team..." Another boy popped into view, this one was a lot thinner than Hachi but about the same height and wore glasses.

"Why, it's only my first day, how come I'm getting such warm greetings? I don't even know your name and I don't think you know mine either, " Ritsu said warily. "But we do know. You're Tonoyama Ritsu. Our form teacher told us that you'd be coming last week; he gave us your name and all. You'll be in our class. Hachi here was sooo excited when he heard that you play soccer. Oh, by the way, I'm Fujima," the second boy introduced himself. 

"He's Tanaka Hachi and I'm Mori Fujima, we've been friends since kindergarten!" Fujima announced proudly. "And we'll be your guide around the school if you want, right Hachi?" Fujima put his arm around Hachi, who nodded vigorously.

Ritsu smiled at that invitation. A new school wasn't going to be so bad if the students were going to be as friendly as these two boys. "All right then." The 3 boys walked off together.

"Yeah, but try out for the soccer team won't you? And...OWW! What was that for?" Fujima had nudged Hachi hard in the ribs. "Now's NOT the time to be introducing Ritsu to a certain senior of ours..." Fujima whispered into Hachi's ear. "You'll scare him off..." Fujuma hissed. "Oh." Hachi shut up, deflated.

Ritsu felt himself warming up to the two boys, a new school didn't feel too bad if everybody was this friendly. _This isn't going to be so bad after all._

*****************

The boys walked noisily into the science lab. "Hey, lemme sit next to Fujima, I need to borrow his brains." Hachi squeezed himself in between Fujima and Ritsu. "Lend me the results of your physics experiment, I need to fake some data..." Hachi asked Fujima.

"No! Fake the data yourself!" Fujima replied. " You've been borrowing my results since last month already, that should teach you to sleep during experiments!" "I know...but please, I can't fake if I don't know the trend can I? Oh, please Fujima, please," - Hachi clasped his hands together and looked angelic - "Only till soccer season ends...Look, I'll cover up for you if you skip PE, you know Tonoyama-sensei likes me. He'll believe whatever I say..." Hachi pleaded his case. He grinned to himself. Fujima could never resist that offer, he hated PE the way fish hate being out of water.

Fujima frowned but eventually relented. "Oh alright...But you better..." Gods, he hated being manipulated. "Yes, yes I'll cover up for you..." Hachi grabbed the precious piece of homework.

All throughout the conversation, Ritsu had been quiet. Actually he had listened to the little squabble the 2 friends had but the entrance of a particular person diverted his attention. 

"Ahh..." Ritsu stared dreamily at the girl of his dreams. She was gorgeous; long luscious locks of blonde hair, beautiful hazel eyes that sparkled and a melodious voice. She wasn't very tall but that didn't matter, he wasn't a tall guy himself. That figure and the face...Perfect, like an angel sent from Heaven. All that was missing was a pair of feathery wings. _I really like this school…_He leaned forward, placed his chin in his hands and stared dreamily.

Fujima and Hachi finally settled their little argument and turned back to Ritsu who of course, ignored them both now that the girl of his dreams was there. They followed his gaze and saw just exactly WHO Ritsu was smitten with.

"Oh god... Don't tell me…" Hachi whispered in horror.

"I think he does, look at his face..."

"Another one bites the dust! Noo...he can't, he must be sick of living I tell you..."

"It'll be one very short life...Do you tell him or I do?" 

"You tell him...This is one girl he can't chase after, not if he wants to see the next sunrise..." Hachi told Fujima. "ME??!! You tell him, you're the one with personal experience!" Fujima shot back.

"You're the one who intends to skip PE!" Hachi replied. "'Sides, I don't have the heart to disillusion him..." Hachi sat back, assuming a martyred expression. "You're the intellectual one, you tell him," Hachi said loftily.

Fujima leaned in with an evil expression on his face. There was no way in hell Hachi was getting out of this one. "You tell him...or no more borrowing practical results from me. You need the results more than I want to skip PE..." Hachi turned pale at that thought; nobody else would lend him his or her homework. He scowled. "All right, you win." Fujima smiled happily. "That's a good boy... So what do you intend to say?" He asked in an amiable tone. 

Hachi swallowed nervously. This was going to be tough.

Because...

Of all girls Ritsu had to have a crush on, it had to be Monou Kotori.

end chapter 1

Author's note: This is the first part of an abandoned fic. I wrote the first few chapters and was stuck for a grand few years. I originally posted this in 1998. But now inspiration has returned and I intend to finish the fic; really I do! 


	2. Enter Demon God

#1 CRUSH

**My Number One Crush**

- Enter Demon God  
  
( part 2 )   
  
"Noo! You have got to listen to me, look Fujima, he won't believe me..." Hachi said exasperatedly. The three boys were sitting in the school cafeteria.   
  
"Well, I'd believe you if you said she was nice but you told me she's dangerous... That's stupid! I asked around and all the boys AND girls said that Kotori's a nice person," Ritsu repeated for what seemed to be the thousandth time. Hachi had spent the past week trying to convince him to have a crush on somebody else but steadfastly refusing to tell him exactly why he should do so.   
  
"All right, all right. Since you have decided to remain on what will prove to be the cause of your death, I'll tell you why I call her dangerous. She, Monou Kotori, is perfectly harmless," Hachi started.   
  
"Then why do you call her dangerous?" Ritsu butted in.   
  
"Don't interrupt! It's rude! But that's beside the point. Kotori's all right, very nice, very sweet, the ideal girl. BUT..." Hachi took a deep breath.   
  
"Her older BROTHER is the dangerous one, so she's dangerous by association. Stay away from her unless you want to die an early death." Hachi finished his short speech abruptly and continued eating his lunch.   
  
Ritsu stared at Hachi. "She has a brother?" He never saw anybody who looked like Kotori around. There was no blonde-haired, hazel-eyed male version of her.   
  
Fujima choked on the sandwich he was eating. "Arrgh! Wait..." He gasped for breath. "Ahh..You mean to tell me you never told him about the Demon God? You spent the past week telling him to stay away from Kotori and you never mentioned Fuuma? WHY???? He's the reason she's dangerous! Baka!" Fujima whacked him on the head with the magazine he was reading.   
  
"Yeah, how come you never mentioned a brother?" Ritsu was feeling a tad bit annoyed now. A whole week past and he never knew the girl of his dreams had a brother. He could have spent the past week sucking up to his future brother-in-law!  
  
Hachi scowled. "Well, I was stalling... I need you to try out for the soccer team first, we need somebody in midfield." Hachi glared at Fujima. "He'd never try out if he heard the Demon God was the vice-captain of the junior team. Heck, he's in charge of screening the players! Of all sports he had to pick, it had to be soccer..." Hachi shuddered.   
  
Hearing that, Fujima felt some shred of sympathy. The junior team trained thrice a week for 2 hours at least and it had to be a truly terrifying experience to be in such close proximity with Monou Fuuma for such a long period. Not to mention Fuuma was his partner in attack. And THRICE a week… Fujima felt goose pimples rising from his flesh. It was certainly not an experience he'd care to go through.   
  
"What was his name again?" Ritsu asked. "Monou Fuuma." Fujima and Hachi replied in unison. "He must be a nice person if he's related to Kotori..." Ritsu said wistfully. He was sure his future brother-in-law was a nice person. After all, don't they share the same genes?   
  
The other 2 boys face-faulted. "Haven't you been listening to us? The man's dangerous! We don't call him the Demon God for nothing!"   
  
"Wait, wait, give me some information about him first. Then tell me why he's such a fearsome person," Ritsu tried to placate his panicky friends.   
  
"He's just a year older than us, he's a sophomore now. He's tall, with dark brown eyes, good looking, he's got as many fans as Kotori has, by the way, and has black hair. He doesn't talk much, has a few friends but nowhere as approachable as Kotori. The reason you don't see him is simply because well, he doesn't have the same timetable as us and also partly because you always come late to school." Fujima sniggered.

Ritsu turned red at that; he was fast developing a reputation for being a habitual latecomer.   
  
"And you want to know why we call him dangerous?" Fujima wagged a finger at Ritsu, like a teacher reprimanding a student. Ritsu nodded obediently. 

"Well, he's VERY protective of her. Kotori's a bit sickly, in case you don't know, and he never lets any boy get near her. We can't talk to her. You can't even stare at her, he's sure to notice and if he notices you ogling at his sister, watch out. Not a single male student dares go near her, even the seniors don't dare touch her." Fujima finished his speech with a dramatic wave of his unfinished sandwich and continued digging into his meal.   
  
Hearing that, Ritsu felt awed. For seniors to be afraid of a sophomore...Wow. This Fuuma had to be really something.   
  
"You'd better believe what we say! We're the veterans in this school, may I remind you! Anyway, Mr Tanaka Hachi here will now tell you of how close he came to death 3 months ago because he dared lay a hand on Kotori," Fujima announced in a TV-broadcaster voice.   
  
"She was going to fall! I swear! I just prevented an accident from happening..." Hachi protested.   
  
"Yeah, right...But was it worth it?" Fujima asked slyly. "Fuuma damn near castrated him for touching Kotori..."   
  
"How on earth did that happen? You told me he never let any boy near her... He beat you up?" Ritsu asked, fascinated. After all those warnings and stories, he wanted to know more.   
  
Hachi made a face, no, Fuuma didn't beat him up. Not exactly, he wasn't the vicious sort. But nonetheless, the experience he had with Fuuma was still fresh in his mind; a potent reminder of how great Fuuma's wrath could be. Sighing, he opened his mouth and began his sad tale of abuse and torture at the hands of Monou Fuuma. And all because he was trying to help his younger sister. It really shows that it isn't worth it to be kind these days.   
  
Fujima and Ritsu listened, enraptured. For Fujima, even though he had heard it countless times, it was still incredible that somebody could have provoked Monou Fuuma and survived.   
  
end chapter 2


	3. Trouble Comes Prettily Packaged

#1 CRUSH 2

My Number One Crush 

- Trouble Comes Prettily Packaged  
  
(Part 3)

Author's Note: Hmm, story is still G-rated but umm, strong words will be used here and there. As Scar would say, be prepared!

** **

**************

Three Months ago… 

  
"Hachi-kun, have you seen my brother?" Kotori walked up to Hachi who had just left the boys' shower room. Hachi looked around warily, checking to see that none of Fuuma's friends were around to see him talking to Kotori. They'd been known to spy for him; his classmate had just received a 'warning' from Fuuma.   
  
The classmate in question had chatted Kotori up while they were in the school library. Fuuma was (obviously) not there but there were a few sophomores around and some had made it their business to inform Fuuma of the incident. Hachi personally felt that the same sophomores were sucking up to Fuuma. What a bunch of bloody sycophants. He was pretty sure they wanted Kotori themselves (he nobly refrained from using cruder terms) but were too cowardly to attempt to bypass Fuuma. 

"Err, no. He was still talking to the coach the time I left the field. He should be coming soon, I think," Hachi replied, inching away from Kotori. He had no intention whatsoever of landing up on Fuuma's hit list.   
  
"Oh, what a pity," Kotori pouted prettily. "Well, I know, you can stay and keep me company until Oniichan comes!" She clapped her hands in glee.   
  
"Err...I don't mind but won't Fuuma get angry?" Hachi winced and scratched his head. He was torn between running far, far away from this girl and her lethal older brother but on the other hand, Hachi was a chivalrous boy who didn't have the heart to turn down a harmless invitation from a girl.   
  
"Oh, he won't, trust me. I don't know why you boys are so afraid of him, he's such a gentle person..." Kotori's voice trailed off, tapping her finger against her lip.   
  
_Yeah, as gentle as a lion!_  
  
"Walk with me to the main door of the school won't you? Oniichan promised to meet me there," Kotori began walking. Hachi grudgingly walked a safe distance behind; taking surreptitious glances over his shoulder to make sure Fuuma wasn't going to burst in on the scene suddenly.   
  
They both reached the main door and waited for Fuuma to come. By then, huge sweat drops were forming on Hachi's forehead, thinking of his fate once Fuuma spotted him with Kotori.   
  
Suddenly, without warning, a group of girls burst through the door, rudely shoving past Kotori & Hachi. "Oh, sorry," a girl shouted in passing. Kotori stumbled back, losing her balance as one girl rushed past her. "Aaah!"   
  
Hachi immediately stepped forward to cushion her fall, grabbing her by the waist. Kotori swayed slightly as she tried to regain her footing. "Thank you, Hachi-kun," Kotori turned her head slightly to thank him. "That was really nice of you," she continued, blushing when she realised that Hachi's hands were still around her waist.   
  
Unfortunately for Hachi, Fuuma chose to appear at that inopportune moment. "Hachi!" he yelled sharply.   
  
Hachi immediately let Kotori go. _Damn, damn, damn!!!_ He swore inwardly. Kotori swayed even more, confused by the sudden loss of support. He stood next to Kotori with is hands firmly behind his back like a recruit in the army. He desperately wished for an earthquake - it didn't have to be a big one - a small, localised one would do where the floor would split and swallow him up so that he didn't have to meet Fuuma.   
  
Oblivious to Hachi's future suffering, Kotori ran up to meet Fuuma. "Oniichan, you're late! Oh, meet my classmate," she dragged him by the hand and brought him over to where Hachi was glued to the floor. 

"He kept me company while I was waiting for you and he stopped me from falling over just now. Those girls were so rude! You know him don't you, he's your teammate right?" Kotori asked happily, glad that her older brother was around.   
  
"Yes, he's on the team. And he's not too bad a player. So, he stopped you from falling didn't he Kotori? And he kept you company too?" Fuuma raised an elegant eyebrow and Hachi perspired profusely 

"Thank you, Hachi." Fuuma's low, calm voice was heard. Hachi gulped. He heard that tone before, it was the particular tone he used to pulverize foolish juniors who wasted simple penalty kicks.   
  
"Yup!" Kotori answered happily. "He's such a nice boy." She continued chatting to Fuuma blithely; unaware of the dagger glares Fuuma was sending Hachi. Hachi would have resembled a porcupine if Fuuma really had daggers with him.   
  
"Indeed. Well, I'll be seeing you be-fore training tomorrow, Hachi. We have some matters to settle remember?" Fuuma spoke calmly, narrowing his eyes in a threatening way. Hachi was no fool; he caught the hint. "Ah yes, the thing on the jerseys..." He nodded his head weakly. "Yes, Monou-sempai... I'll turn up tomorrow."   
  
"Good, that's settled then. Let's leave now Kotori, give me your bag. And see you tomorrow Hachi, don't forget." With that ominous parting remark, Fuuma walked out with Kotori.   
  
"Damn!" Hachi swore rapidly and creatively. It wouldn't matter to Fuuma what that he was honestly trying to help Kotori. All that mattered to the Demon God was that a lowly male like him had dared touch his precious sister. Damn Kotori for asking him to stay! Another voice in his head told him to shut up. _It's not her fault she's got a monster for a brother.  
  
_"Oy! Hachi, what did he want?" Fujima turned up. Hachi whirled round and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "You brat!! Where were you when I needed you? Rat deserting a sinking ship!"   
  
"What, you don't expect me to go up against the Demon God do you, not after what you did?" Fujima defended his actions. He had been around, he himself had arranged to meet Hachi after training but had wisely chosen to hide behind some lockers when he saw Fuuma approaching. Unfortunately, by then he had no means to warn Hachi on his impending doom.   
  
"Let go! What did he want?" Fujima protested. "I saw that look on his face." Reminded of his coming death, Hachi immediately let Fujima go and slumped down to the floor. "He wants to see me before training tomorrow...To settle some matters."   
  
Fujima paled at that. "Serious, he wants to see you? He'll kill you!! Don't go! You can't go, you'll die!!" Fujima threw his arms around Hachi. "I don't want you to go!!"   
  
Hachi shook his head sadly, the expression of that of a man on death row. He inhaled deeply, putting on a benevolent look. "He'll kill me more if I don't turn up. But Fujima..." he said in a small voice, holding his best friend's hand tightly.   
  
"Yes?" Fujima could feel tears coming to his eyes. Not having Hachi meant no more skipping PE, no more whines early in the morning to borrow homework, no more having to support football matches where he still failed to understand what the offside trap was. Wait - that last thought had possibilities... Fujima began envisioning a future with no more football but Hachi's voice drew him out of his sweet fantasy.   
  
"Fujima, tell my parents I love them...And I want white roses on my grave, OK?" Fujima nodded his head gravely. He would see to it personally that his friend's last wishes were granted. The two boys sat in the middle of the corridor, each contemplating a future without the other. And all because of that Demon God's tyranny.   
  
end chapter 3 yviR='us';yfiEA(1);  geovisit(); 


	4. A God's Wrath

#1CRUSH 3

  
**My Number One Crush**

- A God's Wrath  
  
(Chapter 4)  
  


Author's note: Boys being what they are, they love using strong language so don't blame me. 

***********

  
Hachi took a deep breath and tiptoed into the locker room. "Phew, he's not here yet..." He took out his gear and left to change. When he came out, Fuuma was already sitting on the bench, obviously waiting for him. Upon seeing Hachi, Fuuma stood up and began walking towards him.   
  
Hachi walked backward nervously, trying to escape Fuuma's stony glare. "Shit," he cursed when his back hit the unyielding lockers. Seeing no other option, Hachi decided to play the ignorant fool. "Ahhh, so what was it you wanted to see me about?"   
  
Fuuma frowned. Hachi began trembling, the Demon God had not uttered a single word and that didn't feel like a good sign. "Yeeess, Monou-sempai, is there anything I can do to help? " Hachi asked yet again but still Fuuma kept silent.   
  
Of course, Hachi being Hachi, he tried to worm out of the situation in the most inappropriate manner possible. "Soo, it seems like you've got nothing to say, uh, I gotta go now, gotta train... The zone championship to worry about you know," He attempted to slide past Fuuma. 

It was a bad move.   
  
"Wait." Fuuma made that single word reverberate all round the small locker room. He reached out and held Hachi to the locker by his wrist. Hachi stared wildly at his trapped limb. He was in for it bad.   
  
"Just WHAT were you doing to Kotori? She didn't tell me much at home," Fuuma spoke in a conversational tone.   
  
Hachi calmed down some. OK, he hadn't started screaming yet. There was hope yet. Wasn't there? "Well, she was about to fall and I just caught her is all..." Hachi hedged.   
  
"JUST caught her? You had your filthy hands on my younger sister's waist and you JUST caught her?" Fuuma raised his voice slightly. Hachi nodded his head vigorously. No point arguing there, he was going to die whichever way... Might as well pick the most efficient way to his death. 

"Yup! I just caught her- ITAIIIII!!! " Hachi yelled as Fuuma tightened his grip on his wrist.   
  
"Let go, please Fuuma, let go, look I won't touch her ever again I promise- OW! I'm sorry! ITAIII!!! That hurts..." He tried to lean back but hit his head against the locker.   
  
Fuuma leaned forward, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "If I ever", he emphasised the word by slamming Hachi's wrist against locker again and grabbing the front of his jersey - "Ever see you touch Kotori again, I'll make you even more sorry than you are now...Is that clear?" he warned. Hachi nodded his head so hard he was convinced he could hear his vertebrae moving.   
  
"Yes! Yes!" Hachi breathed a huge sigh of relief as Fuuma let go of his hand. He breathed even more when he saw Fuuma walking out. He turned to walk back to the washroom, he had to wipe off all that sweatdrops. Hachi thanked whichever god who had listened to his prayer. That was short.   
  
"And Hachi?"   
  
Hachi turned and gave Fuuma a lost puppy expression, "Yes, Monou-sempai?" he simpered, dropping the pose immediately when Fuuma took one threatening step forward.   
  
"Err...Yes?" he asked in a more serious tone, straightening up.   
  
"There'll be a session on defence and how to mark your opponents well. I'll be needing volunteers...And you haven't been too active these days," Fuuma gave a significant nod and left the locker room.   
  
Hachi's eyes widened in horror and understanding. Volunteers.... "Yes, Monou-sempai..." he said weakly.   
  
**************   
  
"So what happened after that?" Ritsu asked, listening with rapt attention. "Ohh, nothing much, he just gave me one of the worst training sessions I ever had," Hachi said heroically. Inwardly, he winced, just thinking about that training session made him sore all over again. Fuuma had basically grilled Hachi on the sly, giving him a hard time by executing clean (and legal) tackles on Hachi.   
  
"So, after listening to this saga, are you still interested in Kotori?" Fujima asked, eyes shining from behind his spectacles. Ritsu nodded his head enthusiastically. "Of course..." his words drowned Fujima's and Hachi's exasperated groans. "The course of true love never did run smooth!!"   
  
"Fine, fine, it's at your own risk, since you want her so much!" Fujima moaned. Hachi nodded in agreement but he put a conspiratorial arm around Ritsu. "Sooo... If you want her, you gotta win his approval first. Annnddd, the fastest way to impress Fuuma is to show him what a good player you are! Tryouts are tomorrow, see you there!"   
  
Fujima slapped his hand against his forehead. "Hachi..don't you ever think of anything else besides soccer?" Hachi shook his head. "Noo! You do the thinking for everything else, I'll just borrow your brain cells when I need them," he stated shamelessly. Ritsu laughed hearing Hachi's remark. Fujima fumed, "You're incorrigible! If I knew you were going to grow up like this, I would have never made friends with you in kindergarten!"   
  
"Too late! You already did..." Hachi stated in a singsong voice. "Anyway, I was talking to him, not you," Hachi turned back to Ritsu. "Bring your gear tomorrow, it's 3.00 pm after school, I'll see you there, I gotta prepare the equipment." Ritsu nodded.   
  
"Just one thing, I'm doing you a favour by trying out for the team. What do I get in return?" Ritsu asked. "Whaat! You wnat a favour in return, of all ungrateful..." Hachi spluttered in amazement. "Fine, then I won't try out. Fujima, there's room in the astronomy club isn't there?" Ritsu asked Fujima, who nodded happily.   
  
"Arrrghh! No, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! OK, OK, what do you want?" Hachi pleaded desperately. Ritsu grinned, "Now, that's more like it! I want..."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I want to be able to talk to Kotori alone, you know, have a little tête-à-tête with her... Think you can arrange that?" Ritsu asked. Hachi's jaw dropped. "That's impossible! He takes her home every day! Even if he had training, it's either she waits for him in the library or he sends her home and comes back! Fujima, you gotta help me!" Hachi begged.   
  
Fujima decided to come to Hachi's rescue; no way was he going to allow his friend to go through hell again. "How are we supposed to arrange that? You heard Hachi!" he reminded Ritsu. "Oh come on... Fujima, you're the smart one, think of something," Ritsu pleaded his case.   
  
Fujima paused at that. Ritsu smiled a secret smile. After spending time with Hachi & Fujima, he had noted certain quirks in personality, which could become means for exploitation. For Fujima's case, he loved to be reminded that he was smart & he could never resist a challenge.   
  
"Come on Fujima, I'm sure you can think of something," Ritsu continued, buttering Fujima up. He was sure Fujima would take the bait.   
  
Fujima took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll think of something..."   
  
Ritsu beamed whilst Hachi perspired profusely.   
  
end chapter 4  
  
  


yviR='us';yfiEA(1);  geovisit(); 


	5. Crushed... And Crushes.

#1 CRUSH 4

**My Number One Crush**

- Crushed…. And Crushes.  
  
(Chapter 5 )   
  
"Psst... Ritsu!" Fujima called out urgently to Hachi who was outside the boys' changing room. "Hurry up! She's out there by the lockers!" he called again. Hearing that, Ritsu ran quickly towards Fujima.   
  
Fujima pointed to an area by the lockers. "Hurry, she's waiting for Fuuma now. You want a chance to talk to her, talk to her now!" He shoved Ritsu forward in Kotori's direction.   
  
"But isn't he coming out soon?" Ritsu asked, looking over his shoulder. Fujima continued shoving him forward. "Just go, Fuuma's occupied now, trust me, he's occupied..." Fujima muttered. "And why the heck are you asking so many questions? I thought you wanted to see her?"   
  
"But..." still Ritsu delayed. In exasperation, Fujima shoved Ritsu so hard he almost stumbled. "I'll take care of him, just go!" Fujima wiped his hands. "There, there's one part that's settled!"   
  
The 'plan' was quite simple actually. After the soccer tryouts, Fujima would hang around the staircase leading to the library until Kotori came down, then he would signal to Ritsu. Fortunately for them, that particular staircase was right opposite the soccer field. On his part, Ritsu was to leave the field as soon as possible and wait by the entrance to the changing room for Fujima's signal. Kotori normally waited for Fuuma near the lockers.   
  
Hachi had the difficult part; he had to keep Fuuma occupied until Ritsu was done with whatever he was wanted to tell Kotori. Needless to say, Hachi warned him to keep it 'short and sweet'. Fujima would continue spying until he could see Fuuma leaving the boys' changing room, then he would signal to Ritsu to end the conversation. Luckily for them the changing room was just a small distance away from the lockers.   
  
**************   
  
Fuuma stared suspiciously at Hachi who was taking an inordinate amount of time to clear up the equipment. The boy had never been so inefficient. He smelled a rat here, especially after seeing Hachi being so friendly with that new boy who was trying out for the team. To Fuuma's mind, anybody who kept close company with Hachi & his cronies needed close watching. Even that nerd Fujima had to be observed.   
  
"Uhh, Sempai?" Hachi asked Fuuma. "What?" he replied curtly. "About the guys who tried out, how many do you think got through?" Hachi asked, having thrown out less plausible questions to ask. Fuuma had a low tolerance level for stupidity.   
  
Fuuma pondered over that question. Well, it was a rather safe question to answer. "I'm not sure myself, but I think that new boy is good. Good enough for the first eleven, he can replace Shuuichi; he's quite injury prone. And I think we might let Akira join the reserve squad," Fuuma answered honestly.   
  
"Goodie! Ritsu got through!" Hachi cheered up. "Is that all? I'm leaving," Fuuma picked up his bag and walked to the door of the changing room. "Aahh! No, Sempai wait!" Hachi ran slightly to catch up with Fuuma.   
  
"What?!" Fuuma asked; he really smelled a rat here. Hachi stayed well away from him normally, especially after that incident with Kotori. "Err...err... Why don't you ever say 'yes'to Riko, Sempai? I saw her hanging around you again last week," The girl in question had a long term and well-publicized crush on Fuuma, which, frankly, was embarrassing for both Fuuma and the girl. Fuuma had no intention whatsoever of returning her affections. 

  
"Huh?" Fuuma's normal unflappable demeanour was shaken by that preposterous question. He stared long and hard at Hachi. What was wrong with the boy? Having asked the question, Hachi had no choice but to pursue the matter. "So, I mean, why not? She's a nice girl. She's pretty and sweet and she'll do anything for you," he asked yet again, shifting restlessly in agitation.   
  
"Because I choose not to get involved with anybody. I'm not interested," came Fuuma's ascerbic reply. Hachi's eyebrows rose. Fuuma was being uncharacteristically candid. 

"But why not? You're good-looking, you're smart, you're...eh heh..." Hachi wisely backed down, after seeing Fuuma narrow his eyes.   
  
"If you insist on an answer, then I'll give you one. I'm not interested in any kind of relationship now because one thing I've learnt is that all the people I'm close to either die or go away and leave me. Besides, it really is none of your business!" Fuuma replied, a cold look entering his eyes. 

Hachi stepped back, frightened by that look. _Talk about repressed emotions!_

"Uh, sorry. Gomen, ne. I'll be going now, Sempai..." Hachi backed away slowly, opening the door to the changing room as quickly as possible. Once outside, he broke into a small run as he approached Fujima, who was hiding near the room.   
  
"Hurry up! I couldn't think of anything else to say; he'll be coming pretty soon. We gotta warn Ritsu," Hachi yelled, panting slightly. Fujima began running after Hachi who was going full steam ahead.   
  
Meanwhile, Fuuma had remained in the changing room, still wondering what exactly had possessed Hachi to ask that question. He hadn't meant to snap at the boy but the question stung. It hit too close to home. He massaged the back of his neck with his hand, a downcast expression entering his eyes. 

"Okaasan… Kamui…" Fuuma turned and punched the wall with his fist, welcoming the pain.   
  
*****************   
  
Meanwhile, Ritsu had ran over to Kotori once the coast was clear. She was standing by the lockers, her bag in her hands and looking around for Fuuma. "Ehh?" Kotori withdrew her head back sharply when Ritsu suddenly appeared on the horizon.   
  
"Umm, Ritsu, have you seen my older brother?" she asked sweetly & Ritsu's heart did a little flip-flop after seeing her big hazel eyes gaze up at him. He felt himself going light-headed. "Oh!" he exclaimed after realising that Kotori was waiting for an answer.   
  
"Oh, Fuuma's going to be late; Hachi had something to discuss with him," Ritsu sheepishly replied, scratching his head. _Well, I wasn't lying....   
_  
"Ohh...it's just that he's never been this late before, Hachi must have had something very important to discuss with him. I thought he was frightened of Fuuma. Come to think of it, many boys are scared of Oniichan, I wonder why..." Kotori tapped her finger against her lips, looking thoughtful.   
  
"Umm...Kotori, well, I've got something to tell you too!" Ritsu declared. "What?" Kotori looked up at him again. "It's, well, I really, really like you. You're so pretty & gentle and well...." Ritsu's voice trailed off. 

Kotori's eyes widened with understanding. So it was going to be one of THOSE conversations. She pitied the boy, she was going to give him the same response she had given many other would - be admirers.   
  
"Well...Can I be your boyfriend?" Ritsu finished lamely. That lacked finesse but well, he didn't have the TIME for a lengthy, mushy confession. Kotori blushed prettily and shook her head. Ritsu's face fell. "You don't like me?" he asked in a small voice.   
  
"No,no, it's not that..." Kotori protested. "It's just that I already have somebody else, Ritsu-kun," she explained. Ritsu's eyes popped out of his head. A boyfriend? Then how come nobody in the school knew about it? "How come I've never seen him around?" Ritsu asked.   
  
"Oh, he's not in this school." _I don't even know where he is now._ Kotori thought wistfully but pushed aside the thought.   
  
Ritsu looked deflated, outside competition was something he had never considered Perversely, he wanted to know more about this guy. "What's his name? How does he look like?"   
  
A dreamy expression entered Kotori's eyes. "Oh, he's got black hair, this pair of gorgeous violet eyes. He's very loveable and he likes to laugh a lot. He's the same age as me and we promised to get married. Kamui even has Fuuma's permission!" Kotori's big hazel eyes sparkled. Ritsu's expression became even more downcast. "Kamui? His name is Kamui?" Kotori nodded. "Shirou Kamui."   
  
"Oh...I see..." Ritsu peered over Kotori's shoulder, looking for a graceful exit. Fortunately for him, he saw Fujima and Hachi frantically waving at him. "Fujima and Hachi are here already, I have to go," Ritsu pointed vaguely in their direction. He waved Kotori goodbye.   
  
Fuuma soon turned up after that, just in time to see Fujima, Hachi and Ritsu leave together. "What did those three punks want?" Fuuma asked, taking Kotori's bag from her. "Oh, just the normal thing. So I told them about Kamui!" Kotori giggled. Fuuma nodded noncommittally.   
  
"Oniichan? Are you alright?" Kotori asked, concerned. Fuuma normally asked her how her day was but he seemed distracted today. "Oh, nothing, nothing, I'm just tired," Fuuma replied hastily, ruffling Kotori's hair to get her attention on something else. "That's good, I thought you were having some major problems..." Kotori sighed in relief. Fuuma gave a wan smile but said nothing more.   
  
****************   
  
Meanwhile, Hachi & Fujima were grilling Ritsu on his conversation with Kotori. "So, how'd it go?" Hachi asked eagerly. "Did she say 'yes'?" Fujima joined in. Ritsu walked on silently.

"Say something you jerk!" Ritsu continued walking, ignoring the frenzied questioning.   
  
"Ritsu!! Talk!" Hachi yelled. "Alright, alright, she said 'no', she already has somebody else. There, are you satisfied?" he stopped in the middle of his tracks. Hachi and Fujima looked flabbergasted. BOYFRIEND? "Whaat? She has a boyfriend?" they yelled in unison.   
  
"Yeah, this guy named Shirou Kamui. Some chap with black hair and gor-geous" - Ritsu imitated Kotori's voice - "Violet eyes. She says they're gonna get married or something like that because the Demon God actually gave this Kamui guy permission! Imagine that!" his shoulders slouched in defeat. "I never stood a chance."   
  
Fujima & Hachi stood there quietly, trying to digest whatever Ritsu said. It was hard trying to reconcile the fact that sweet Kotori already had a boyfriend. Poor Ritsu looked so broken - hearted.   
  
"Awww, come on Ritsu, there'll be somebody else..." Fujima patted his back. He'd done this 'comfort the broken-hearted friend' routine many times, mostly for Hachi who could not comprehend the fact that any sane female would NOT want to go out with him. Fortunately for him, he never suffered from the same affliction - nerds didn't have time for girls.   
  
"No. I don't want anybody else..." Ritsu protested.   
  
"Ritsu, look at me, I've been turned down by many girls but I'm still alive! You have got to keep trying!" Hachi punched his fist into the air. "Look at Fujima! He hasn't even had a crush on a girl! Never give up! Don't let a girl get you down!" Fujima socked Hachi in the jaw. "Shut up, he's really upset you know!" Hachi finally kept quiet.   
  
"Well, come on, let's get moving. Moping about it isn't going to help any..." Ritsu mumbled. He started walking out. Hachi & Fujima soon followed behind him.   
  
"Tell you what," Hachi slung his arm around Ritsu's shoulders. "Let's go to McDonald's. Drown your sorrows with Coke & a Big Mac. We'll treat you, right, Fujima?" Hachi jerked his chin in Fujima's direction. Fujima nodded. "Yeah, come on, let's go, we'll treat you," Fujima invited.   
  
Ritsu nodded his head. He wasn't quite in the mood to go out but he appreciated the effort made by his friends to cheer him up.   
  
"Violet eyes...Hmmm...That's odd. I've never seen anybody with violet eyes. I've never HEARD of anybody with violet eyes," Fujima mused. Hachi interrupted him as usual. "I have," he offered, his eyes gleaming in that way whenever he was one up on Fujima, an event as rare as a solar eclipse. "You do?" Fujima asked incredulously.   
  
"Yeah! I read it in this book written by some gaijin woman. It was about vampires. This vampire fell in love with this ningen with violet eyes. It was a good book. Something about this male vampire chasing after another male vampire or something. Wait... That was another book. There was this whole series on them..." Hachi continued, mumbling absently to himself.   
  
"Ewwww! Guys chasing after guys! That is so hentai! Hachi, why am I not surprised that when you do read something it had to be something perverted?" Fujima queried irritably.   
  
"Whaat? Hey, at least I'm reading something..." Hachi protested. "Yeah, perverted stories on vampires. Why don't you read your textbooks instead, then I won't have to lend you my homework!" Fujima shot back.   
  
"That's it! Any more insults like that and no more helping you skip PE. PLUS I'll tell Sensei you've been skipping the past few lessons...Make-up PE here we co-ome..." Hachi threatened in return.   
  
"Is that so? You wouldn't dare..." Fujima stared into Hachi's face.   
  
"Wanna bet?"   
  
"No more physics practicals!"   
  
"You're not the only nerd in town, Fujima!"   
  
"I may be a nerd but I'm the only nerd who can tolerate your behaviour!"   
  
"What do you mean by that? Huh? Huh?"   
  
Hachi stuck out his tongue at Fujima who swung his schoolbag at Hachi in retaliation.   
  
Ritsu shook his head; watching the 2 best friends squabble. "Don't you ever stop quarrelling?" he asked. They paused slightly, turning to look at him. Then, they turned back to face each other and continued.   
  
"Did you hear what he said? It's your fault! We wouldn't fight if you weren't so stubborn!"   
  
"Look who's talking?!"   
  
"Hentai!"   
  
"Nerd!"   
  
"Lazy brat!"   
  
"4-eyes!"   
  
And so Hachi & Fujima continued till they reached McDonald's. By then, their conversation had grown so hilarious that Ritsu snapped out of his depression and joined in the fun.   
  
****************   
  
The boys sat in a corner of McDonald's, sipping their drinks. Hachi asked Ritsu, "So, feeling better now?" Ritsu nodded his head. Fujima laughed, "Yeah, don't worry too much Ritsu. The right girl will come along… You just have to wait!"   
  
Hachi sneered teasingly, "That's easy for you to say, you've never had a girlfriend..."

Fujima sniffed haughtily. It was time he showed Hachi he wasn't _that_ nerdy. "That was before. It doesn't mean I don't have anybody who likes me _now_."

Hachi's eyes grew very large as the implications of Fujima's revelations hit him. He clutched his chest theatrically. "You mean you have somebody already! And you never told me? Your bestest friend from kindergarten! Fujima, you traitor!"

Fujima heaved a long-suffering sigh. Then he blushed. "Don't exaggerate things Hachi. Anyway, it's not as if Aya and I have gone on a date. We're just starting to know each other." 

Hachi shrieked. Fujima and Ritsu winced and the other occupants in the McDonald's turned in their general direction. Ritsu tried to shush Hachi up but his efforts were in vain. 

"AYA! That cow who refused to lend me her homework! Why Aya!!!"

Fujima grew defensive. "Hey, don't insult her. You're the one who never does his schoolwork."

Hachi waved off his arguments with an impatient hand. He leaned towards Ritsu. "Ritsu, you and I have to do something about this! We have to save him from Aya the supercow!" Ritsu shook his head. "Sorry, no will do, Hachi. Aren't you happy Fujima just might have somebody in his life now?"

Hachi moaned. "Fujima, your carefree bachelor days will be gone soon! Gone! I'll have nobody to support me in my football matches anymore…" He sobbed hysterically. 

Fujima rolled his eyes and continued sipping his Coke. Hachi's dramatic gestures were wasted on him. "Oh, come on, Hachi, it can't be that bad. Aya and I can come together to watch you and Ritsu, if he gets in. Did Ritsu get in, anyway?" Hachi nodded, football still on his mind even while he sobbed dramatically. Then he suddenly straightened up, apparently recovered from Fujima's astounding revelation. As Fujima suspected, not a single tear was seen. It was all a pose. 

Hachi leaned forward towards Fujima. "I know… Eh, Aya hangs out with that really shy girl, hmm, Kyoko, I believe. I'll forgive you your sins, Fujima, if you'll introduce me to her!" He beamed, all traces of dismay gone. 

Fujima gagged. "Kyoko? And you? She's never been your kind before!" 

"Why not? Maybe it's time for a change in tastes; I might be more successful then. Oh, come on. And try and get some introductions for Ritsu too, we'll show Kotori she isn't the only girl in town! Right, Ritsu?" Hachi nudged Ritsu, who nodded enthusiastically. 

Fujima gave Ritsu a sour look. "Whatever happened to Kotori being your true love? Somebody here recovers _really_ fast I see!" he asked sarcastically. Ritsu shrugged and waved his Coke grandly in an ostentatious gesture. "I prefer to maintain a pragmatic outlook when it comes to love. No use waiting for a girl who's never going to say yes… Right, Hachi?" he nudged Hachi in return. Hachi nodded. 

"So, are you going to do it, Fujima? Oh come on, we're your best friends…." Hachi wheedled.

Fuijima rubbed his temples; he was getting a headache. And he hated getting bullied. Upon looking at the hopeful expressions on his friends' faces, he nodded weakly, hating himself for giving in so easily. "I'll see what I can do…" 

"YES!!!" Hachi and Ritsu cheered. Fujima moaned. What had he gotten himself into? 

end chapter 5

Author's notes & credits:   
  
The vampire Hachi is referring to is Daniel, featured in both 'Interview with the Vampire' & 'Queen of the Damned' by Anne Rice. Thanks to Shirushi & Subaru for prereading the original fic chapter and helping to clear some details. Thanks to Shirushi for beta-ing the newer version.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
